Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-172.12.126.142-20140131061150/@comment-24406583-20140131140841
"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true. Ability damage gets by in lower levels, but not even by the end of the star chart will those abilities not do their job, unless you use ridiculous mods to make those powers a bit sronger. And if you have those ridiculous mods, you should have a decently modded weapon that can outdamage any fully boosted ability. I have a potato'd, un-forma'd Ogris that can fire 4k damage rockets once a second with no cost to my energy, which exceeds literally every damaging ability in the game. And that doesn't mean I only use the Ogris, any other weapon will do just as well once modded." First off, if you were any kind of Warframe player, you should already know that the end of the star chart isn't even close to being anywhere near endgame levels, so don't even try to make that a viable argument, because either way, that's not going to work. Second, DUHH, THATS WHY THEY MAKE MODS, to increase the betterness of the skills and how they perform. No brainer. Third, even if you have a decent modded weapon that can supposedly outdamage, it doesn't even compare to any CC a special can give you, moreso, if you put a venom on a target, and attack the bubbles with your "DECENTLY MODDED" weapon, that would just make it all the better, providing you much LESS work that you have to put into killing enemies, and effectively reducing the amount of ammo that you have to consume to even get the same effect if you were to solo your weapon without using any specials. Please know, if you're going to make a good argument about weapons, then Of course, I strongly agree that weapons are the best for dealing damage, but it can easily fall of the chain if you don't have enough ammo to keep it going, especially in end-game survival missions, then you can count that whole varible out, because I'm pretty sure you'd use every ounce of energy to keep yourself alive. "You can use abilities for fun, or for lower levels when you don't have good guns, but PLEASE, stop trying convince people that you're somehow better for using inferior skills when you shouldn't be using them. Don't make that blog, as whenever you're not asking for advice that an "expert" player should already know, you show time and time again that you don't know what you're talking about." Its become apparent, if you haven't noticed, Saryn's Venom can't be used in low level gameplay, because the damage is so great, it doesn't even give you the time to even spread to other enemies. You have to wait till You get to higher levels for saryn's venom to be good. If you'd like to prove me wrong, then I have a challenge for you: Go to a grineer survival at levels 1-3, put venom on an enemy, and make it spread 3 times in a row. Second, they're not inferior skills, because if they were, why are people still using them all the way to levels 45+? Please, give a very detailed explaination as to why that is, otherwise, you can shut up right here, becasue you don't know what you're talking about. Third, the blog is SUPPOSED to be about how to make abilities better, or need to be reworked entirely, and you're going to deny that any abilities need buffing/reworking? LOL, you can do us all a favor and quit warframe right now.